


The Tribe Of The Lost

by DekuFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuFox/pseuds/DekuFox
Summary: A boy's brother goes missing and after a note has been found written by him, him and his friend goes to find him





	1. Introduction

Tyler strided across his room trying to compose himself again. His brother Scott has gone missing around 3 days ago and his family was still in shock. Tyler walked out of his room to find his family around Scott's room. He could see in the mirror his mother's eyes, they were irritated and water filled. Tyler went into the kitchen and stared at the seat where Scott used to sit. He could almost see Scott's blonde hair and his eyes shimmering in the sunlight.   
"Tyler." His mom, Emily Brixton said with a stutter he turned around and saw his mom was trying to stay strong "T-take the trash out please." She said shakily. Tyler nodded and went out the door. He attempted a smile when he saw his neighbors on the street  
"How you holdin' up." Mr.Bewer said  
"I'm okay." Tyler replied  
Tyler had an uncanny resemblance to his older brother, people would've thought they were twins if Scott wasn't so well toned. Scott is 3 and a half years older than Tyler.   
Tyler sighed and put the trash into the trash can, he rushed into the house holding back tears.


	2. The note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know any things I need to work on please! Enjoy!

Tyler ran through the house knocking over everything in sight. He ran into his room and stuck his head into a pillow, sobbing. He could hear faint voices, those voices were his parents fighting quietly in their room. Tyler himself could barley hear it over his relentless sobbing. He then heard a very loud knock on the door.  
Tyler got up from his emotional state and went to answer the door.  
"Y-yes" he answers shakily still opening the door.  
A shorter boy stood his face looked sunburnt and his dark brown hair blew in the wind. Tyler managed a smile when he saw it was his buddy, Sven.  
"What's up man!" He held up a GameCube controller. "You up for a round of Melee?"  
Tyler's smile faded and he shut the door without saying a word.  
"Tyler dude," Sven screamed so loud Tyler could hear it through the door clearly, "what was that for?"  
Tyler sighed and opened up the door  
"Scott." He said clearly. Sven looked puzzled  
"Scott, what about Scott?"  
"Follow me Sven."  
Tyler opened the door wider to let Sven through, the quiet yelling could still be heard as Sven and Tyler went to Scott's room.  
"Scott went missing on Thursday."  
Sven looked like a mix of suprise and utter shock  
"Dude, I uh don't know what to say man. I'm sorry dude."  
Tyler nodded "it's fine, I could go for some melee right about now." Sven nodded and after a couple rounds on the stage selection screen they heard a knock on the door once again  
When they opened the door they found a piece of paper on the ground and it read

COME FIND ME-SCOTT


End file.
